Blood Pollution
by LightningES
Summary: Jin left all alone with no one close to him sets out to cure his cursed blood, but is stopped in his tracks by new people that come into his life and he learns he cares for them more than anything. He must cure his blood while figuring out what to do with his new developed emotions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone this is my first chapter of my first fic ever so don't expect perfection, I'm still learning. Anyway on to Blood Pollution.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. I'm just writing a story. **_

**_Chapter 1: New Begin__n__ings._**

Through what looked like a deserted wasteland of burnt trees and wreckage of what used to be a cottage of a sort a young boy awoke. _What happened? The last I can remember was fighting off an attacker..Oh no mother! _"Mother! Mother where are you!?"

The boy ran through the wreckage frantically trying to find anything of use or a clue to where his mother could be, or even where the attacker was. He couldn't find anything no matter what he did then he stopped and a vision of his mother Jun Kazama appeared and he remembered what she had said to him before the attacker came.

"Jin, if anything is to happen to me i want you to seek out your grandfather Heihachi Mishima. Do you understand?" Jin wondered what his mother thought would be happening and just nodded to show he understood then it happened. Jin saw his mother Jun being attacked and ran full force trying to stop the attacker but was flung aside and knocked unconscious. Jin was strong but was young and simply not strong enough.

After the vision stopped Jin thought the only outcome could be that something had happened to Jun and that he needed to go to this 'Heihachi' person. Although he didn't want to accept it, he assumed Jun was dead. _Well, i guess I better go find a way to get to Heihachi if mother told me to go to him then he must be able to help me. Wait a minute, I have nothing! Except for my dirty and ripped clothes thanks to that jerk who attacked my mom, my house keys because __I__ defin__i__t__e__ly need keys to a pile of bricks and wood, and my wallet with... 52 dollars! Its not much but it should be able to buy me a new shirt, food, and maybe a taxi. _

Jin bought some things and arrived in town to start his search for Heihachi. While walking around looking at all the signs and different stores. Even though he was 19 he had only been to town maybe 5 times, and had no friends or connections to help in his search. He found a very big building with a gold statue of a muscular man with hair that reminded him of his own unusual hairstyle, except it had two spikes and he was bald on the top. Jin chuckled and thought to himself _I sure am glad __I'__m not bald._

Jin kept looking at the statue although he was still walking and BAM! "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that are you okay?" Jin said without realizing that he had bumped the girl so hard to where she fell to the ground, _I guess __I'__m bigger than __I__ thought _Jin thought to himself while lending a hand to the girl. He noticed the girl had short layered brown hair that was parted on the side.

"What are you some kind of idiot? My skirt is all dirty now and I still have two classes left today!" She said while not accepting his offer to help her up. She got a good look at him and started to blush.

Jin was waving his hand in front of her and his other hand had a good grip on her shoulder slightly shaking her. _What the hell is wrong with this girl? She has been staring at me for a while now._ "Hey are you okay?" Jin asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

"What? oh um yeah I'm fine. Hey! get your hand off my shoulder!" She responded. Jin immediately let go of his grip not wanting to make her anymore mad.

"Sorry, As long as you're okay. Can I ask you a question? " Jin decided she would have to do.

"What do I look like a magic 8-Ball to you?" She responded with still as much attitude as before.

"No that's not what I meant, If you don't want to help me then fine." Jin started to get an attitude of his own then started to walk away.

"Wait." she called after him. Jin turned around to see the girl fast walking after him.

"I've got nothing better to do before my next class, so whats your stupid question?" She was already late for her next class but she wanted to talk to the 'idiot' some more.

"Do you know who Heihachi Mishima is? Its very urgent that I find him as soon as possible." Jin asked trying very hard to not make her mad again. She started to giggle with her head down trying to have him not see.

"Hmmm, lets see here." then she pointed to the huge golden statue and after that pointed to the sign directly beside them that said 'Mishima Polytechnic School: Founded by Heihachi Mishima Himself'.

"Oh, I didn't see that..." Jin said while blushing feeling incredibly stupid.

"Got any more questions genius?"

"Um, No I guess not, thanks for your help." Jin said politely and then left eager to meet Heihachi.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Asuka responded and left for her classes.

"Excuse me?" A voice came from a women who looked like she hated her job and just wanted to get someone in trouble for her own enjoyment. Jin looked over and before he could reply. "Where is your hall pass? You know you can't just wonder through the halls in the middle of classes without a pass." She had a demanding tone and Jin decided to act as nice as possible.

"I don't go here, I'm just looking for someone."

"So you think its okay to come into a school you don't belong to and disturb the halls?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I was disturbing anything, It's just very urgent I find Heihachi Mishima."

"I think it's urgent we find Principal Mishima also, we will find you a suitable punishment for your actions. Follow me."

"Wait, what 'actions'? I didn't do anything."

"Hush boy! You're in my school now and will obey the school's rules. Now follow me or I will have security escort you out of this building!"

"Well, it looks like my options are slim, lead the way miss?"

"Kliesen, acting assistant principal Emma Kliesen."

_Why does this school have to be so big? We've been walking for like 10 minutes. This sucks, everything I say she has a problem with, how far can the principals office be? _

"We're here." said Assistant Principal Kliesen.

"Good." Jin replied.

She swiftly opened the door and explained the horrible actions Jin caused then left for Principal Mishima to punish Jin.

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Please give advice on the story, and I feel like I'm doing something wrong in the story, like the dialogue or something. Tell me if it is hard to follow or if I don't have to add as much of something. Anything is appreciated! This is my first story I've ever written so I honestly don't have a clue what I'm doing. **_

_**Sorry to anyone who likes Emma Kliesen, Leo's mother. I'm making her be the mean assistant, although she seems quite nice in Steve's TTT2 ending. I wanted a background character from Tekken instead of making a new character, which I was doing. **_

_**I don't know how long this fic will be honestly. I'm just going to keep going with it until it seems like a good time to end it. I haven't thought that far ahead. On that note I'm going to try to update this story sort of frequently but not like every week, maybe every month or two. **_

_**Special thanks to EnigmaticMemory for helping me with quite a few things and for basically making me start writing. **_

_**Once again, Please give me any advice or criticize anything you can find. **_

_**Please Review and Enjoy my story.**_

_**-LightningES**_


	2. Chapter 2- The Deal

**Sorry that this update has taken so long, I really planned to update quicker than this. I just got very caught up in Karate and my YouTube channel and then of course all my final exams. Anyway hope the wait was worth it! Here is Chapter 2!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or it's characters._

_Chapter 2: The Deal_

_"Hahahaha!" Principal Heihachi Mishima yelled."So you are the one t__h__a__t__ my __assistant__ Principal calls a 'Brat'?_

_"I guess so." Replied Jin _

_"Well I heard what you have done and..." He said while turning in his __big throne of an office chair behind his neat and orderly desk__ to face Jin. "Kazuya." Heihachi __muttered__ under his breath._

_"Am I in trouble? If you're done talking I have something to talk about."_

_"No, no you're in no trouble my dear boy. Now, what was it you needed to talk about?"_

_"My mother Jun Kazama was murdered. She said to seek you out, __I don't know why she said to seek out a principal of a high school. But never mind that all__ I want __is __revenge __and will stop at nothing until I have it__!" _

_"Hmmm. I think I __know what I could do for you." Heihachi said and then added "Perfect." under his breath._

_"Great, lets start now. __I'm ready, willing, and able.__"_

_"No, no my boy. You will be attending my school and I'll tell you the rest of the details later. Class has just begun." _

_"What? No! I need revenge! Not a school that I have no wish to attend! I must avenge my mother now!" Jin retorted with anger._

_"Do you even know how to fight?" Heihachi asked simply. _

_"__Somewhat.____"My mom taught me some self defense but now that I think of it no I don't._

_"I know whats best for you and you will do as I say if you truly want __to avenge your dead mother__." _

_"Hmph, fine." Jin responded realizing he had no choice._

_"Hahaha! Splendid the school year started about two weeks ago so you won't be intruding to much in your classes."_

_"Fine. What classes do I need to take?"_

_"__Since I want you to start as soon as possible I'll write up your schedule right now."_

___I wish this guy would hurry up. I'm just going to leave anyway, I think he is serious about th____is school thing._

_"Alright boy! The schedule is ready, uhhm how do you spell your name?"_

_"J __i__ ." Jin said with absolutely no enthusiasm._

_"Splendid I'll bring someone to escort you." _

_"No it's fine I'll find it."_

_"Jin, I know you would just leave..."_

___Shit, how did he know? Was it that obvious?_

_"Besides, this girl is easy on the eyes, I'm sure you will have fun." Heihachi added a wink to Jin._

___Pervert._

_The door opened._

_"Oh hey Principal Mishima, what did you need from me again? I already forgot."_

___I guess this is my "easy on the eyes" escort. Short brown hair, cute face, well proportioned. Mishima was actually right about something._

_"Ah Miharu! Good to see you my dear girl! Listen I need you to take my friend here to all his classes today, he is new. Oh and also don't let him go outside he will try to run. Really he will start running. Could you do that for me Miharu?" Heihachi asked the girl who just walked in the office._

_"Sure thing Principal Mishima! Uhmm where is he?"_

_"He is right over __there in the corner. Here is his schedule."_

_Miharu motioned to Jin to follow her, and they went into the hallway. _

_"Well it says your name is Jin. I'm gonna trust the schedule. My name is Miharu." She said while walking out of the door to the principals office with Jin._

_"Hmph." is all Jin could say, He wanted to laugh not because he thought it was funny, he just wanted to be polite but he was to mad at the moment to be nice._

_"Okay __then__, well your first class is in room 251 and it is Biology, Hey wait that__'s__ the same as mine!" Miharu smiled and nudged him __in his side__ with her elbow. _

_"Hmph, maybe we will sit next to each other too." He tried to sound as enthusiastic as her but __i__t didn't work very well._

_"Our teacher sits us in alphabetical order and your last name is... Oh wow you have the same last name as my friend __in this class__." _

_"That's weird, I just came to this area today."_

_"Do you have siblings or cousins?" _

_"__I don't think so, I never got to talk to my dad and my mom never told me anything about my family."_

_"You should ask her when you get home!" Miharu responded happy that the conversation was flowing better now._

_"My mom was murdered this week and I don't have a home." Jin said and instantly regretted his decision to say that. Something started boiling inside him when he thought of his mother being murdered and it seemed to be getting stronger __the more he thought of it. __It started consuming him he could feel his teeth clench and his heart felt like it was stopping because of something un-natural__._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Miharu said honestly sounding sympathetic. __She looked at him walking beside her a little slower than before, he was hunched over with his arms dangling.__ "Hey are you okay?"_

_"I just got to sit down I think, are we almost there?" Jin said through clenched teeth._

_"Oh right, It's the next door to the left." Miharu grabbed his hand and got to the door and opened it quickly._

_"Mr. Chaolan!" Miharu yelled after opening the door._

_"Jeez woman can't you see I'm teaching here? Oh, hey Miharu you're back. Whose your friend?" Mr. Chaolan replied._

_"He is a new student, that's why I was called down to the office. I need to escort him to all his classes today and it just so happens he is in this class too."_

_"And you're holding his hand why?" Mr. Chaolan smirked whilst he said that, thinking it was very clever._

_"Hey! Let go of my girl's hand right now you ass! Or do ya think you have what it takes to step outside with me?" A boy with slicked back bright red hair and goggles, the only thing separating him from the rest of the boys. Since they all had to wear uniforms. Yelled to Jin and instantly got in Jin's face. Other boys in the class started to snicker, they obviously knew the kid. _

_"Hwoarang! Leave him alone, he doesn't even know you and you want to fight him? This is why I'm tempted to break up with you every single day! I grabbed his hand, he had nothing to do with it!" __Miharu yelled back at her boyfriend Hwoarang to try to get him away from Jin._

_"Miharu this isn't between me and you. It's me and this hotshot right now! Come on! Make a move dick!" Hwoarang was still mad as ever._

_"He isn't a dick he is a normal boy and you will call him by his name Jin Kazama like everyone else will." Miharu said still trying to bring peace to her hot headed boyfriend._

_"ENOUGH! Hwoarang sit down now! Unless you have what it takes to step inside the principals office again." Mr. Chaolan said finally ending the feud._

_"Friday after school in the courtyard. You better be there Kazama." Hwoarang said while walking back to his seat. _

_"Why do you always have to do this Hwoarang?" Miharu asked him while taking her seat next to him._

_"Now please, Jin Kazama was it? Take a seat next to Asuka back there and I'll get you caught up after class." Mr. Chaolan addressed Jin._

_"Awwwwhhh why does he have to sit next to me?" Asuka retorted from the back of the class._

_"Oh I don't know maybe because you two have the same last name? Did you guys forget it's alphabetical order? It's been like that ever since this school was founded. Can we please have one normal class, just one? Jin, sit please."_

_Jin walked to the back of the class to his seat, every single eye glaring at him, except Asuka's she was looking at her notebook angrily._

_"Hi." Jin said to Asuka blankly. _

_"Hi." Asuka said while sighing, and added a lack luster wave to it._

_"Good to see you again." Jin said sarcastically to her._

_"Whatever."_

_"Okay. Class please take out a couple pieces of notebook paper and a pen. I want you all to write a five hundred word essay on what having people to count on such as family, friends, ummm Buddha, Jesus, Allah, whatever you believe in. Means to you." Mr. Chaolan addressed to the class._

_Asuka pulled out her __book bag__ filled with paper, pens, pencils, a calculator, all the normal school supplies. Jin looked down and realized he had nothing with him, he wasn't even in a uniform yet. _

_"Hey, can I borrow a pen and some paper?" Jin asked the guy to his left._

_"Sorry man, I only have one pen and I can't spare anymore paper." The classmate responded._

_Jin looked around and tapped on the shoulder of the person in front of him._

_"What?" The kid said rather loud._

_"Guys. This is a silent assignment, keep it down." Mr. Chaolan said to Jin and the kid in front of him._

_"Thanks a lot." The kid said to Jin._

___Shit, I'm gonna have to ask her._

_"__Asuka."_

_"No." She responded knowing what he was asking about._

_"Please?"_

_"What do I get out of it?" Asuka looked up at him but then felt her cheeks go red and looked back down. She didn't realize earlier how muscular and toned he was._

_"Umm, I don't know. What do you want?" He responded a little confused._

_"Nothing here take it. Just give it back to me later." She said while shoving her pen to Jin and placing paper __to the left of her since she was on the right side__ o__f__ their two person science desk._

_"Thanks Asuka." _

_She blushed harder when he said her name and turned her head away from him._

_"Mr. Chaolan what does this have to do with Biology?" Hwoarang asked without raising his hand._

_"I'm the Biology teacher and I said to do it, that's what they have to do with eachother." Mr. Chaolan responded._

_After about forty five minutes of silence the bell rang and it was time for period two._

_"Jin, come up here please." Mr. Chaolan asked Jin after most students left the class. Only Hwoarang, Miharu, Asuka, and Jin were left._

_"Here's some of the old assignments and get your parents to sign these and you'll be good to go." Mr. Chaolan gave to Jin._

_"Ummm, okay I'll try my best." Jin said and left his desk quickly feeling something in his chest again._

_"__Excellent." Jin could hear Mr. Chaolan say behind him._

_"__Miharu I'm ready." Jin said to Miharu, ready to be shown to his next class._

_"Hold on a sec Jin." Miharu said to Jin. She was in a conversation with Asuka at the moment. _

_"Why me?" Jin heard Asuka say to Miharu._

_"Because you're my friend." Jin then heard Miharu respond to Asuka._

_"Miharu I'm waiting on you." Hwoarang said from out in the hall._

_"Coming Hwoarang. Jin, Asuka is going to be escorting you for the rest of the day, have a good first day." Miharu said to Hwoarang and then to Jin __with a smile__._

___Oh great._

_"Okay, well uhh come on Jin." Asuka said to him._

_**Well. There's Chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be posted sooner than the like 4 months in between Chapter 1 and 2 I promise! :D**_

_**Please Review :)**_


End file.
